River Date
by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice
Summary: Riana sneaks out at night to spend the night with her special someone. What does he have in store for her and himself? Warning: EXTREME FLUFF! Based on other fic Disciples. Reptile x OC


**Hey, I wrote this oneshot to give you guys some sweet and satisfied moments while waiting for me to upload the next chapter for Disciples. I really think Reptile has potential. Shame NS Studios could not hire some fans that care about the game. Plus, his MKX skin looks cool to me!**

* * *

It was almost the middle of the night. Most people at this hour would be sleeping or in this case for the people of Mortal Kombat, it's a quiet time for training. And that's what this chubby and short woman was about to do. She was meeting up with someone with her pet bearded dragon, Kurt. She was just getting ready to sneak out of her room when someone was standing at the doorway. Her heart sank as it was her mentor and also her brother's, the Drunken Master himself, Bo Rai Cho. He wanted an explanation on why was she up at this hour in her shorts and loose T-shirt.

"Riana," Bo Rai Cho yawned, stretching himself while looking at her. "Where are you going?"

"Um...exploring nature?" she stated without knowing her voice had a bit of shakiness due to being caught. Even her bearded dragon tried to cover his face behind his owner's hair. But she was more worried that he would wake her brother up from his sleep. Knowing him, he would not approve of this meeting despite him being two years younger than her. But Bo Rai Cho lets out a hearty laugh and clapped on the young woman's back.

"Oh Riana!" he laughed. Riana wasn't sure if he was drunk. "Your excuses with nature. I know you're meeting someone. Judging by your expression, is he the one?"

Riana blinked before realising what he meant. Her face became red and protested that he's not what he thought he was. But the Drunken Master thought it was funny and cute that she was all flustered about it.

"Don't worry," he assured the distressed disciple. "I won't tell Nash about this. Looks like you could use a break after his drama and carrying the burden of his banishment. Just come back before dawn, okay?"

Riana could never be more grateful than she is now with Bo Rai Cho keeping her meeting a secret between the both of them. She gave him a hug across his fat belly. Even Kurt gave the Drunken Master a nuzzle with his blunt snout. Slowly making their way out, Bo Rai Cho watched both pet and owner disappear into the night, wishing them luck.

...

Riana was excited because tonight was the night both her and Kurt will see their dear friend Reptile, the last Zaterran and spy of Shao Kahn again. He may be the lowest of the low and taking abuses from the tyrant emperor, he has a good heart with good intentions. Only his mind wasn't thinking straight because of his desperation of bringing back his lost race. He's a good listener and even shared his fascination with nature with her. Also, she blushed when she remembered their intimate moment at the Gala before both Kitana and Jade banished her because of her brother's perversion.

She almost squealed when Kurt came back one afternoon with a note in his mouth after his hunt. He's becoming an excellent bug bruiser if that's one way to put it. The only weapon to protect them is her gloves filled with venom. But she felt like that's not enough and anyone can rip it out of her hands. Just then, a rustling was heard above the trees. Riana smiled when Reptile landed gracefully on the ground, his claws sunk into the earth. Both human and Zaterran embraced each other while Kurt was sandwiched in-between their faces.

"Hi," she greeted him, feeling her ears getting red from embarrassment. Reptile gently nuzzled her cheek before licking the side of her face. Riana giggled at the ticklish contact from the reptilian warrior. She scratched his chin as if he were a cat which resulted in him purring.

"You came," he hissed pleasantly. "I thought of showing you something before you head back home. How was training?"

So Riana explained to Reptile about Bo Rai Cho's teaching methods which was different from Jade but she frowned when she asked Reptile about his day. His work had tripled and he's kissing ass to both Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung. She wanted to help but is unsure how to.

"You can't let them run your life," Riana told him. "And that's coming from me, a college student still living with her parents."

Reptile was confused at her choice of words but shrugged it off. He doesn't either one of them to dampened the night. "Let's forget about those for a while, Riana. We're alone and your brother isn't here to be a mother hen to you despite you being the elder one."

Riana sighed but nooded. They reached the river bank where Reptile instructed her to remove her shoes and gloves. Riana eyed him suspiciously, knowing he just wants to tease her. But his expression was serious and she did what he ask. She noticed a green moss-like substance hidden in his clawed hand. "Is that a type of herb?"

"Indeed," Reptile smiled. "Shang Tsung used some of these on the guards to allow them to spy and attack underwater. Luckily, I stole the last one because I think it's best if I show you something in the water."

"What about you?"

"I can hold my breath for more than an hour," he winked at her. Riana tapped his chest playfully before accepting the moss. Sniffing it curiously, Riana nibbled before finishing the herb. It tasted like boiled seaweed in a very cold miso soup with a hint of squid. It was...interesting but delicious nonetheless. Before Riana could tell him, her lungs felt weak as if she's out of oxygen despite being in the forest with him, where there are a lot of trees. With a swift kick, Reptile pushed her into the water, where Riana found it a surprise to breathe so naturally, so normally like a fish. A splash was form and Reptile swam to her, his body almost reminded Riana of a crocodile but without a tail.

"Syzoth," Riana whispered his real name, bubbles coming out of her mouth. "What's happening to me?"

"The herb I gave you," Reptile explained. "Was a herb that allows you to breathe underwater. There may be some alterations to your body but it's temporary."

Riana looked down at her hands and feet and thought someone was hitting her on the head. This was real! Her hands have webbed together like those of a frog and her feet almost became flippers. Automatically, she reached the side of her neck and gasped when she felt slits. She has sprouted gills. Seeing her distress, Reptile rubbed her arm and whispered comforting words to ease her.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes..." she answered in a whisper. She wasn't sure whether to be scared or excited that she can see underwater clearly without any diving equipments to assist her. She trusted him and knowing he has better senses, he can somewhat feeling her body language or scent. He wanted to show her the life under the waters where he hunts when prey is scarce on land and how the creatures are just as extraordinary as they were on land. Riana could not help but cry. No one has ever done something for her like this. To be able to swim and feel free in the water away from the troubles and burdens both of them have carried.

Without thinking, she cupped the Zaterran's face in her webbed hands and kissed him softly. Reptile knew he can't breathe underwater and he noticed the underwater assets were fading so he brought both of them up to the surface as their kiss became passionate. There were no words to describe the kiss but he felt alive inside. Riana felt the same way but with love as well. Both of them reached the surface to gasp for air. Kurt was waiting for their return at the banks, munching on some insects.

When they reached the banks, Riana giggled and then laughed like she had never laughed before. This was the best night she has ever spent with someone special like Reptile. She enveloped him in an embrace, her head in his chest. She heard rumbles deep within and a sigh of content from the Zaterran. Reptile kissed her forehead while Riana kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Syzoth," Riana whispered.

"My pleasure," he smiled, never wanting to part with her.

* * *

 **Like I said, he deserves some love after all the shit he has been through. Wow, I can't believed that I wrote this during my Thailand trip. It's nice here but I feel sad for the animals. Oh well, best thing to do is coexist and respect each other. I will update Disciples soon and others yet to come. So stay tune!**

 **Don't forget to review, please!**


End file.
